Il y eut une nuit Il y eut un matin
by ChickaDelSol
Summary: Trois nuits lors desquelles Sam surprend Dean avec une perle salée sur la joue. Mais cela ne peut pas être une larme, n'est-ce pas? Pas avec Dean. La vision qu'à Sam de Dean dans l'enfance, l'adolescence et la vie adulte. Dsl pour le résumé. Slash


Bonjour, voici la deuxième histoire que je publie. Il s'agit d'un OS pas très long, mais que j'ai aimé écrire. J'aime beaucoup les reviews et j'y réponds alors si vous avez un peu de temps, ça m'aide toujours à m'améliorer et ça me fait plaisir.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire et il s'agit d'une petite fic slash entre Sam et Dean donc si vous n'aimez pas...À part ça, cette histoire peut se situer n'importe où dans la série.

Bonne lecture.

Il y eut une nuit. Il y eu un matin.

Il y eu une nuit. Il y eut un matin.

Un garçon de 4 ans était couché sur son lit. Un bruit de draps froissés se fit entendre dans la pièce : c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère, de 4 ans son aîné. Et il ne comprit pas. Il y avait sur la joue de l'autre garçon quelque chose de brillant, comme _une _larme, mais ce ne pouvait être ça. Non. Parce que les grands ne pleuraient pas et que Dean, puisqu'il s'occupait de lui comme une mère, devait obligatoirement être un grand. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était, que cette chose fragile et délicate qui glissait doucement sur le visage de son frère? Est-ce qu'elle le blessait? Est-ce qu'elle le caressait? Du haut de ses 4 ans, le jeune garçon était intrigué et apeuré. Elle ressemblait à ce que lui versait lorsqu'il était triste : une larme. Mais ce ne pouvait être cela. Son frère ne pleurait jamais : il était celui qui le consolait, celui qui le rassurait la nuit, celui qui, comme une mère, prenait soin de lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Non, cette chose n'était pas une larme et, peu importe ce qu'elle était, elle remuait en lui quelque chose de désagréable et pour cette raison, il ne se leva pas de son lit. Le lendemain matin fut normal, presque comme tous les autres jours, à l'exception que Dean, ce matin-là, ne sourit pas à son petit frère. Et celui-ci sût que la cause de cette froideur était la petite chose brillante qui s'était trouvé sur la joue de son frère pendant la nuit. Il la détesta.

Il y eut une nuit. Il y eut un matin. La nuit fut triste. Le matin fut froid.

Il y eu une nuit. Il y eut un matin.

Un adolescent se retourna dans son lit. Il faisait un rêve agréable dans lequel lui et son frère se trouvaient à un concert de musique. Il n'y avait rien d'inconfortable dans son rêve alors pourquoi celui-ci commençait-il à disparaître? Il s'effilochait et il avait beau essayé de le retenir, rien ne fonctionnait. Il abandonna et ouvrit les yeux. Et il les cligna. Mais la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas un rêve et celle-ci ne s'évanouit pas. Son frère, de 16 ans, était assis dans son lit. Rien de très étrange jusque-là. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était cette chose brillante qui roulait sur sa joue. Et cette pensée vint remuer quelque chose au fond de lui, comme l'écho d'un souvenir presque oublié. Il se rappela. C'était lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait vu cette chose une nuit sur le visage de son frère et n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'une larme. Aujourd'hui, il le savait. Parce qu'il avait appris que les grands pleuraient aussi. Pourtant, ça lui sembla étrange et dérangeant que son aîné puisse pleurer. Après tout, il était fort et il agissait comme un père pour lui alors ça semblait évident qu'il ne puisse pleurer. Aucun héros ne pleurait et comme Dean était son modèle, cette petite chose fragile sur sa peau ne pouvait pas être une larme. Son frère était celui qui le protégeait, qui lui apprenait la vie et qui, comme un père, était là pour l'aider dès qu'il en avait besoin. Non, son frère ne pouvait pas pleurer et parce que cette petite chose délicate et brillante lui faisait aussi peur qu'avant, il ne se leva pas de son lit. Le lendemain matin fut normal, presque comme tous les autres jours, à l'exception que Dean, ce matin-là, ne sourit pas, à personne. Et son petit frère sût que la cause de cette froideur était la petite chose brillante qui s'était trouvé sur la joue de son frère pendant la nuit. Larme ou pas, il la détesta.

Il y eut une nuit. Il y eut un matin. La nuit fut triste. Le matin fut froid.

Il y eu une nuit. Il y eut un matin.

Un homme était étendu sur son lit, mais il ne dormait pas. Son sommeil était plus fragile qu'avant et il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Ça recommença : c'était le grincement d'un lit. Il entrouvrit les yeux, près à plonger sur la table de chevet à côté de lui pour récupérer son arme. Mais il se figea. Parce que devant lui, il n'y avait aucune créature surnaturelle, aucune menace, mais que son cœur cogna tout de même fortement dans sa poitrine. Durant plusieurs années, il avait douté et s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit-là, mais la preuve était sous ses yeux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé durant cette nuit de son adolescence : il y avait bien une petite chose brillante sur la joue de son frère. Et sans doute que le souvenir effacé d'une nuit de son enfance durant laquelle cette même chose délicate s'était montrée, sans doute que ce souvenir était réel. Parce qu'aujourd'hui même, des années plus tard, le visage baissé de son aîné était caressé par une larme fragile. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'une larme et il en était aujourd'hui certain. Parce que son Dean était bel et bien son protecteur et son héros, mais il était également un homme sensible et merveilleux. Il avait grandi et il avait appris son grand frère, comme on s'apprend soi-même. Il connaissait la lumière qu'il y avait en lui tout comme il connaissait les zones d'ombres qui se recroquevillaient dans son cœur et il l'aimait pour ça. Pour sa générosité et son égoïsme à garder son petit frère près de lui, pour sa force et sa vulnérabilité, pour ses convictions et ses doutes…Son frère était maintenant celui qui le soutenait, celui qui croyait en lui et qui, comme une âme sœur, l'aimait sans aucune limite. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait le lui rendre, lui montrer à quel point il aimait l'être qu'il était dans son ensemble. Y compris cette petite chose ridiculement gracieuse qui frôlait sa joue et qui lui avait tant fait peur les deux seules autres fois où il l'avait vu dans la nuit. Cette petite chose fragile : une larme. Enfin, il se leva et parcourut la courte distance qu'il y avait entre son lit et celui de son frère. Dean releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux brillants de conserver, toujours en eux, ces larmes précieuses et si rares qui semblaient toujours plus fragiles la nuit. Il se pencha et vint recueillir, du bout des lèvres, cette unique petite larme qui s'était égarée près du coin de la bouche de son aîné. Lorsque le visage de son grand frère s'approcha du sien, quémandant une autre caresse, il lui offrit un baiser et leurs langues se mélangèrent doucement. Elles s'apprirent enfin, après s'être cherchées pendant trop longtemps. Des vêtements s'envolèrent, des peaux s'embrasèrent, des souffles se reconnurent. Et enfin, le jeune homme se sentit complet et voulut que son frère dise son nom, comme une promesse que désormais, Sam serait Sam, Dean serait Dean, et ils seraient ensemble, entiers, dans la nuit. Les mains caressèrent les corps, les lèvres embrassèrent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, les corps dénudés se calquèrent l'un sur l'autre parfaitement et, enfin, dans la délicieuse jouissance, les noms aimés « Sam » et « Dean » furent murmurés à l'unisson. Les deux hommes s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin fut normal, presque comme tous les autres jours, à l'exception que Dean, ce matin-là, embrassa son frère avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Et son petit frère sût que cette chaleur et cet amour s'étaient donné le droit de se dévoiler grâce à la petite chose brillante qui s'était trouvé sur la joue de son frère pendant la nuit. Cette larme avait réuni les deux frères et, larme ou pas, il l'adora.

Il y eut une nuit. Il y eut un matin. La nuit fut douce. Le matin fut heureux. Et toutes les nuits et les matins qui suivirent le furent également…

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une petite reviews? ;-)


End file.
